A Little Thing Called Love
by luvmystories
Summary: When Lightning and Sally's wedding comes, Lightning's mother comes to Radiator Springs, but finds herself as a love interest between Doc and Sheriff. Who will win her heart? or Will she end up getting hurt at the end? Name change from Second Chances
1. A New Family

Note: Just to warn you readers, I properly won't be able to update this story until Fridays or the weekend due to my busy schedule on the weekdays but i do my best to update asap. I hope you enjoy my story

It was a beautiful, clear night in the small town of MotorTire, a quiet small town protected by the mountains from Cadillac Range. The town's population was over 50 cars ages from old to young. A loving couple was taking a small peaceful drive down the old motheroad, old Route 66 herself. The female of the couple, was the town's sheriff, a black and white 1954 Hudson Hornet, while her husband, was a red/white 1955 Ford Fairlane.

"What a perfect night for a drive, isn't it Joe?" said the woman. As she drove alongside her husband, Joe.

"Yes it is, Arte, I'm gland that you had found the time to take a few hours off from work to take this quiet drive among the motheroad with me." Said Joe as he plants a kiss on his wife's bender lovingly.

"I don't know what I do without you, Joe," she said as both cars drove up to a private cliff that showed the beautiful view of Carburetor County. The loving couple stayed in that spot for an hour enjoying each other's company. From the view from where they were parked, they where able to see the lights from the next town of Radiator Springs. After awhile, both cars started heading back towards town. While driving back, they heard noises coming from the bushes near them. Joe turned to face his wife, he watched as she drove closer and closer to the object in the bushes. She was suddenly surprise what she found when she slowly brushed a few branches of the bush away with her right tire to reveal a red toddler.

"Joe" Arte could only say as her husband came up to her to see what she saw.

"Holy Ford." He said as he watched as the little red toddler car was starring up at them with his big blue eyes.

"Arte, call your squad and ask if anybody reported any missing children." Said Joe as he picked up the little red toddler and pulled him out of the bushes.

As she called in, Joe looked around the area to see if he could find out why this baby was all alone. After looking around for a few minutes, he headed back to Arte and the toddler.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked as he pulled up near her and the toddler.

"No, Doug says it a slow night at the office, he couldn't find any reports about a missing toddler with his details." She said looking at Joe and first and then looked down at the toddler.

"So what are we going to do with him?" said Joe as played peek-a-boo with the child.

"We could keep him with us for tonight and take him to the nearest orphanage in the morning?" she said as she watched her husband played with the child. After trying for so long, She and Joe couldn't have any children of their own. They wanted a big family as soon as they had gotten married but after so many years of trying, they had given up the idea. While watching her husband playing with the little red car, a thought came to her. If nobody claims him, they could adopt him and raise him as their own. Then she shaked her head at the idea. Not now, not after so many years. She thought to herself.

"Let's head home." She said. Joe agreed and so the three of them headed back to the town of MotorTire. After a few days with the little red car, both Joe and Artemis McQueen decided happily that they were to adopt him and raise him as their own.

They decided to name their new son, Lightning, after finding out that their new adopted son could really move fast as if he was lightning itself. They weren't surprised when he told his parents when he gotten older that he wanted to become a racecar, he knew he had the speed, and his body was made for him to race too.

TBC…


	2. Arte's Letter

Note: 2 chapters in one day, man i'm on a roll. Anyway hopefully i have other chapter up by tomorrow if not, it will be by friday. 

* * *

15 years had passed by since Lightning's adoption to the McQueen Family. But sadly Joe McQueen was killed in a car accident while heading back to his family after doing business in California. Arte raised Lighting alone until he was order and decided to leave the small town to presume his dreams in racing. Artemis Swan McQueen stayed in the small town of MotorTires and continued to work as the town's Sheriff.

_**

* * *

**_

Sheriff's Office

She was in her office talking to her deputies when the town's mailvan, Cliff Carvin, appeared with the mail.

"Morning, you guys." He said handing the mail over the counter to one of the deputies. Arte drove over when the deputy who got the mail from Cliff, asked her to come over to her.

"Morning, Cliff, how are you today?" asked Artemis as the deputy handed a letter to her.

"I'm doing fine, might need to go see Doc Malone after work, having some engine problems." He said.

"Sorry to hear that, Cliff." Arte said as she opened the letter. She started reading the long letter from her son.

Silent was heard though out the Sheriff's office until Arte started hooting excitedly. Many of her deputies looked at her with confused expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" asked Cliff on the other side of the counter.

"My son's getting married." She said excitedly as she passed the letter over the counter to Cliff. He read it and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Well I be." He said as he passed the letter back to her.

"So when are you going to go visit him and his new fiancée?" asked Cliff.

"I don't know but I'll call him tonight" she said." She said. Both cars talked for a few more minutes, until Cliff had to excuse himself to finish his job. Artemis headed back to her office.

* * *

Radiator Springs

It was a quiet night in Radiator Springs, almost everybody was at Flo's enjoying their cans of oil, everybody except for Lightning McQueen.

Doc was the first to notice that his driver wasn't there with them.

"Sally, do you know where Lightning at?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's in my office talking to his mom on the phone." She said as she enjoyed her can of oil.

Before Doc could answer back. Lightning finally came over from the Cozy Cone.

"Well what happened, is she coming?" asked Sally as Lightning parked next to her.

"She said she'll be here in the morning, she had a few things to do at home before she could come here to meet you." He said.

"So she definite be here tomorrow?" said a nervous Sally.

"Yes, I know she'll going to love you Sally," said Lightning.

"I hope so." Said Sally as she snuggled up next to Lightning.


	3. Family Reunion

Note: Here is the next chapter. Mostly likely the next chapter will be up by next weekend i hope. But will try my hardest to update sooner. and Thanks for those who are reviwing this story.

* * *

Sometime the next morning, Artemis left her quiet town and drove up on the motheroad to get to Radiator Springs. The old 1954 Hudson Hornet enjoyed her peaceful drive from her hometown to this smaller town. This was her first time she officially drove out alone on the motheroad ever since her husband's death a few years ago. She stopped when she pulled up to the welcome sign billboard for the smaller town. She drove a little bit more to passed the billboard slightly to see the small town at the distance. Not knowing that she accidentally woken up that's town local law enforcer. As soon as opened his eyes, he saw sitting near him was a follow police officer, but when he pulled up to his follow officer, he was surprised to see that this officer was female.

"Well hello." Said Arte as she saw the old Buick police cruiser pulled up to her.

"Hello to you too, Madam." Said Sheriff as he puzzled in why he couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop staring into her deep green eyes.

"So this is Radiator Springs." She said as she continued to look onward.

"Well yes it is." Said Sheriff as he turned his face to look at the view before quickly turned to her again.

"So this is the small town that my son made his home at." She said staring at the town before turning her attention back to Sheriff.

"Your son?" he said puzzled. Then it hit him.

"Your McQueen's mother aren't you?" he asked sounded surprised.

"The one and the same." She said looking straight at him. To her, Sheriff was kind of cute but then the thought of her falling for other car, she just couldn't. She turned her face away, she hidden her hurt from him.

"Why don't I escort you to town myself?" Sheriff said hoping she would accept his offer. He would happily spend more time with her for some reason.

She agreed with his offer so Sheriff drove next to Arte as they drove into the small town. Lightning was the first to notice her arrival.

"Mom, you're here." he said as he pulled up to her and hugged her.

"I can't believe my baby getting married." She said with tears slightly coming down her hood.

"Oh mom" said Lightning as he continued to hug her until he heard his fiancée pulled up not far from them watching the mother and son reunion. Then he let go of his mother and hinted Sally to come over closer so he could introduced her to his mother.

"Sally this is my mother and Mom this is Sally, my fiancée." He said as he watched as Sally and Arte came up face to face.

"Well I guess I have to say is welcome to the family, dear." Said Arte as she pulled Sally into a bear hug. Sally smiled as she hugged her future mother-in-law. Before long the rest of the town's citizens came out to meet Lightning's mother.

"This is my mother, Sheriff Artemis McQueen." He said as he introduced to his friends to his mother as they enjoyed a drink at Flo's.

"Mrs. McQueen, you're a sheriff?" questioned Sheriff as he stared at her.

"Yes I am, been Motortires County head Sheriff for over 25 years." She said proudly.

Doc watched as Artemis talked to the other cars. He didn't know why but he getting this feeling, a feeling he hasn't felt since his younger days, not since Barbara back in his younger days. He just sake the feeling away hoping it would go away.

After an hour of talking to her son and his friends, Lightning took his mother and showed her the rest of the small town, and then took her for a ride up to the Wheel Well Hotel. When they arrived back into town, Lightning took his mother over to the Cozy Cone to check her in.


	4. Arte's Challenge

**_Note: Here is the fourth chapter. Sorry for the late update but been busy with school, been down with the flu, or couldn't get to the computer for some reasons. Thanks for those who been reviwwing. Next update hopefully be next weekend i hope._**

* * *

When the warm rays from the sun went though Arte's hotel room the next morning, she just turned around so the sunlight would her end instead in her face. But after a few minutes of continuing sleeping in, somebody knocked on her hotel door. She mumbled quietly to herself as she made herself presentable before pushing the door button. Her hotel door flipped opened and revealed who was knocking at her door. It was Sheriff. He was parked right in front of her cone, with this strange look on his face.

"Morning, Sheriff." She said as she stretched before rolling out of her cone. And stopped in font of him.

"Good morning it is, Sheriff." He applied back as he just stood there looking into her green eyes.

"I'm not on the job right now, so you can just call me Artemis or Arte or short." She applied as she found herself staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Would you like to join me over at Flo's for breakfast?" he said having some trouble asking her for some reason.

"Off course, if it's not out of the way." She said smiling at him. Sheriff only blushed. Boy was he gland that she couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. So both law officers rolled over to Flo's where a few of the town's citizens were already at, enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning everybody." She said as she pulled up to the empty stall next to her son, and Sheriff entered the stall next to hers.

"So Lightning, what's our plans for today?" she asked as Flo came over and give her a can of oil and turned around and then gives Sheriff his.

"Sally and I have to go into L.A for some wedding stuff, but we'll be back later on today, I hope." Said Lightning.

"What am I supposed to do until you come back?" Arte asked. This vacation she is on right now was her first vacation she ever took since her husband's death many years ago.

"Relax, Arte and enjoy yourself, everybody here will gladly help you with anything if you need it." Said Sally.

Arte knew she didn't have a choice. She looked around. Maybe relaxing was a good idea. Then she smiled when a thought came to mind.

"Fine I relax, but you have to promise me a race." She said looking straight at her son.

"A race?" said a surprising Lightning McQueen.

"Your scared to race your our mother, sonny boy?" said Arte practically knew her son won't say no.

"You're on, mom, and I going to win." Said Lightning, who knew he would win because he been training and she hasn't well short of.

"If you're going to race, make it tomorrow at Willy's Butte?" said Doc suggesting.

"That sounds fine to me." Said Arte.

"That gives you all day today to practice, mommy dearest." Said a cocky Lightning.

A slight smile appeared on Arte's face.

"That's fine with me, oh dear son of mine." She applied before continuing to enjoy her can of oil.

After Lightning and Sally left, Arte drove up freely up to Willy's Butte so check out the track. After leaving Flo's, Arte felt that she was being followed. She didn't want to make a move not just yet, so she continued to dive towards Willy's Butte and parked her self right on the dirt track. She looked around to see if whom followed her was watching her but she couldn't see anyone. She turned around and faced the track. After a few moments of nothing, she roared up her engine and took off very fast.

Doc watched secretly where he was hiding, as Arte drove around the dirt track, he watched closer as the female Hudson Hornet was about to turn, wondering if she was going to turn or end up in the nearby ditch. But surprisely she made the turn and speed off towards the finished line. Doc was surprised, Lightning couldn't do it on his first time on the dirt track and yet she could easy do it.

Doc drove out and drove down to the dirt track to talk to her.

Artemis parked herself on the finished line and took a breather, not noticing that Doc Hudson drove up to her.

"Where did you drive like that, Mrs. McQueen?" he asked.

Arte looked up and saw the slightly older Hudson Hornet.

"It does help being a police officer, and a big fan of racing helps too." She said.

"Does your son knows that you can drive like that?" questioned Doc.

"Not really, he properly thinks I only speed when I chase speeders." She said.

Doc laughed. Lightning was in for a surprise.

"I'll never guess you're a fan of racing." He said as both cars parked on the dirt track.

"Always have even when I was younger, I was a huge fan of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet."

Doc smiled lightly at the thought that she didn't know who he was back then.

"After his accident in 54, I slowly lost interest but got back into it when my son decided to race professionally."

Doc found himself wanted to spend more time with her.

"If you still have some energy left, I can help you practice, I'll even race you if you want." He offered.

Arte smiled. And accepted his offer. So both Hudson Hornets practice on the dirt track for several hours, finding themselves enjoying each other company.


	5. Mother vs Son

_Note: Thank you everybody who been reviewing my chapters. I was lucky enough to type a other chapter for this story. Next chapter be up by sometime next weekend or sooner if i lucky._

* * *

Sometime the next morning, everybody went down to Willy's butte to watch the mother and son race. Lightning watched as his mother was stretching out her tires preparing for their race. He didn't really want to race his mother. He was hoping something would come up and she had to forfeit. But nothing had come up not even from her dispatch from MotorTires. While Arte was doing her stretches, Sheriff drove up to her.

"I wanted to say good luck with your race, Artemis." He said trying not to say the wrong thing to her.

"Why thank you, Sheriff." She said as she stopped doing her stretches to stare at Sheriff. He gulped when she had her full attention on him.

"Artemis, I was wondering if…." He tried to say but keep stumbling on the words he was going to say.

"Wondering about what?" she asked slightly puzzled in why he was having trouble speaking to her.

Sheriff decided to let it all out.

"Would you like to go see a movie tonight with me?" he said all at once real fast.

Artemis just stared at him for a few seconds trying to take in what he just asked, then a smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah I would." She said. Sheriff's face lighted up when he heard that she agreed to go out with him.

"The movie starts at 8 so I'll meet you at the drive-in at 7:30 tonight." He said excitedly.

"That's fine with me." She said before she watched him leave to find a good view of the race. She smiled as she went back preparing for the race.

After a few minutes of preparing, both mother and son headed down to the annual dirt track and parked themselves on the starting line. Doc Hudson appeared in front of them.

"You two has been though the rules, first car to finish three laps is the winner." He said before driving off the track and parked next to Sheriff. Doc nodded to Mater, and the tow truck dropped the checkered flag. Both cars drove off. For the first around, lightning did have the lead until his mother catches up to him. He couldn't believe it. Arte roared her engine and pushed herself to go faster, she was really enjoying herself as she zoomed past her son, until she was about to make a turn to win this race, when she felt something inside her broke. Doc knew something was wrong as he watched Arte's expression as she continued driving. Right as she turned, she tried to slide the turn but couldn't, she try using her brakes but they failed. So without stopping she automatically fall into the nearby ditch. She could hear everybody's driving over to where she was stuck at.

"Mom are you alright?" said a worried Lightning as he pulled up to the curve of the ditch looking down at her.

"I guess so but something's wrong with my brakes though." She said as she tried to move away from the thick torn of the cactus she was in.

"Mom, Mater is going to pull you out from the ditch so be warned." Said Lightning before Arte felt a hook go under her, hooked it self to her and felt being drag out.

As soon as she was back on the dirt track, she found herself in front of a few worried faces.

"Are you all right, Artemis?" said Sheriff looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Physically, I'm fine except my brakes are ruined, but emotionally, I think my pride is hurt, now I know I'm old." She said.

"Mater, take Mrs. McQueen up to my clinic so I can take a look at her brakes." Said Doc as Mater and him drove back into the small town, with mater dragging her along.

Before Lightning and Sally could follow Mater, they noticed that Sheriff was still down on the dirt track.

"Stickers, do you think Sheriff likes your mother romantically?" questioned Sally quietly so the subject of their conversation didn't hear.

"Huh?" said Lightning coming out if he was daydreaming.

"I think Sheriff has a little affection for your mom." Said Sally as they began to drive back into town.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Do you notice how he looks at her? It's like the same way we look at each other." Said Sally.

Lightning smiled and lightly kissed Sally.

"Your right as usual." He said as they joined the rest of the town's citizens at Flo's. Sheriff finally pulled into an empty stall next to Lightning. The red racecar looked at the old police cruiser, thoughts came though his mind.

Lightning knew his mother was lonely in the romance apartment, she has been for the last 15 years. Maybe it was time for her to move on and find somebody new. Then he thought about it, Sheriff wouldn't be half-bad for his mother in the romantically type of way. He would properly be good for his mother.

After an hour, the doors of Doc's Clinic finally opened. Artemis was the first to roll out. She and Doc drove over to Flo's to join the others.

"Mom" said Lightning as he spotted her coming towards the stalls.

"I feel fine, my brakes are just fine, something must of gotten into my brakes and that why it didn't work." She said as she went to the empty stall on the other side of Sheriff. She looked at him and give him a smile. Sheriff had a hard time not to blush but give her a little smile.

"So I hope that our movie date is still on for tonight?" she asked him.

"Why of course unless you changed your mind?" he said hoping that she didn't want to.

"Oh no I was hoping you haven't changed your mind after that little accident at Willy's Butte." She said before sipping her can of oil.

"No I didn't," he said as he stared at her.

A few hours had passed by, now Sheriff was escorting Artemis back to her cone.

"Well that was a good movie, thank you for inviting me." She said politely as she stared at his blue eyes.

Sheriff blushed slightly.

"Having a beautiful date with me was well worth it." He said glazing into her eyes. Artemis blushed.

"Well this is good night then." she said before begining to backup to her cone for the night. Right before Artemis could began to turn around, she found herself being kissed by Sheriff. To her it was so good. It was also so long since she felt like this.

After they separated. Sheriff smiled deeply at her before heading towards the town's welcome bilboard. Artemis smiled as she went inside and closed the door to the room. she was in a good mood unitl the thought of her late husband came to mind. She didn't know what to do.

"What am i surpose to do now?" she said to herself as tears come down her eyes and unto her hood. she was like this until she fell asleep.


	6. Arte's Gone?

* * *

Sometime the next morning, Lightning went over to his mother's cone to ask her something but when he got there, he found a note posted on her hotel door. He grabbed the paper and opened it with his right tire. 

_Dear Lightning,_

_Got a call from one of my boys' back at home. An emergency had come up and I am needed there. I'll try my hardest to be back sometime tomorrow for the wedding rehearsal tomorrow evening. _

_Love,_

_Your mother._

Lightning had a feeling that his mother left for a different reason not this reason on the letter. Lightning knew why she left, and it didn't have to do with her work, it had to do with a certain law officer of this small town. What did they do to make her leave town like this, especially a few days before his and Sally's wedding? He knew what he had to do; he needed to knock some sense into his mother in his old hometown. So he dropped the crumbled piece of paper and put it in the trashcan inside the Cozy Cone Main office. He drove over to Flo's.

"Morning Stickers" said Sally as he drove up to the stall next to her.

"Sally can you handle the rehearsal wedding and dinner today by yourself?" asked Lightning as he hooked himself up to the gas pump. Sally looked up at him confused.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked sounded like something was about to go wrong.

"I have to go MotorTires." He said as Doc and Sheriff pulled in for their morning breakfast. They both came in right in the middle of his sentence.

"Why?" she asked confused in why her fiancée was going to leave town the same day

"Something came up and my mother was called back to town for something." He said. What Lightning said had caught the attention of both older cars.

"Excuse me for listening in, but what happening to your mother?" said Sheriff.

"One of her deputies had called though her radio last night and she had to leave without notice." Said Lightning.

"Which town was it that she works in?" asked Doc. Thinking to find a way to go to her without anybody else.

"MotorTire, the small town that is protected by Cadillac Range."

Everybody stayed quiet until Doc spoke up again.

"Do you know a Doctor Wilbur Carsonton there?' questioned Doc again.

"Yeah he was the town doctor while I was growing up but it been a while since I went home." Said Lightning.

"What about Doc Wilbur?" asked Lightning.

"Oh he was one of my instructors when I went though medical school."

"So when are you leaving?" asked Sally who wanted to change the subject back to the original question.

"It doesn't really take long to drive there from here, maybe 15 to 20 minutes flat."

"Kid, why don't you stay here with Sally and finish the plans for tomorrow night's rehearsal and I'll go down there to find your mother and meet up with Dr. Carsonton?" asked Doc.

Lightning thought about this for a few seconds. He and Sally still had a lot to do before tomorrow night and Doc was the right person to kick some sense into her.

"It sounds fine with me, Doc" said Lightning.

"Then that's that." Said Sally happily as she drink from her can.

After a good breakfast and a fill up, Doc was ready to take the drive.

"I'll see you guys tonight hopefully with your mother with me." Said Doc before he slowly left his small hometown. Leaving his friends behind him.

Now was his chance to make a move. He smiled at the thought that maybe he wouldn't be alone much longer..


	7. Chatting with Sheriff

**Note:** _Thanks to this fire situation around my area, all my classes has been canceled all this week so for those who noticed i been updating sooner then expected that my reason. Thanks for those who are reviewing. _

_For those who havn't read "Family Bonds" one of my stories that i have finished. You might want to read before reading this chapter. Hints in this chapter are from that story._

_Mary Lu and Luna Xavier from Family Bonds, both characters are created by me. I own the plot but Pixar and Disney own the rest. _

* * *

While Doc was heading towards MotorTires, Lightning knew he should spent time with Sheriff and see how the old police cruiser really thinks about his mother. As soon Doc left town, Sheriff immediately went to his spot behind the Welcome Sign billboard, watching out for speeders. He was still awake when Lightning drove up slowly.

Sheriff knew whom it was without turning and facing the driver.

"What do you need, McQueen?" he said as he stared out to the empty road beyond the billboard.

Lightning sighed.

"Is there something going on between you and my mother?" he said very quickly.

Sheriff turned his attention to the race stock car.

"How did you know?" he said baffled.

"The way you look at her and how she looks at you." Said Lightning.

Sheriff turned his face away from him.

"It been a long time since I felt like this for a beautiful woman, she's the first after so many years." Said Sheriff.

Lightning was now completely confused by what Sheriff had said.

"What do you mean the first in many years?" questioned Lightning.

Sheriff sadly looked down at the dirt below him and sighed. He knew he had to tell Lightning the truth.

Sheriff looked up and straight at the racecar.

"You know Luna right?" he said staring at him.

"Luna as in your daughter and deputy, right?" Lightning said.

Sheriff nodded.

"What about her?" he asked.

"It's more about her mother actually." Said Sheriff as he stared up into the blue sky.

"I was truly and deeply in love with her mother, Mary Lu very much, I would have given up my own life in a instant when it comes down to her."

Tears started rolling down Sheriff's eyes and rolled off his hood.

"After she left Radiator Springs, I totally lost myself, lost myself in my work. I only thought at that time work would helped me though the pain of heartache."

Lightning found himself crying a bit.

"I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, until I saw your mother the first time she came though, and now every time I get to spend with her I find myself falling in love with her."

Lightning knew he had to tell Sheriff the truth about his mother.

"I think she feels the same way about you except…" Lightning turned his face away from Sheriff.

Sheriff noticed the face expression on the red racecar.

"Except for what, son?" he asked.

"You're the first guy she finds herself falling for since my father's passing."

"Your father's passing?" questioned Sheriff.

"My parents have been happily married for over 20 years until my father was killed in a accident on his way back home from California."

"And?" questioned Sheriff.

Lightning just looked down at the ground under his tires, Sheriff noticed that the red car looked miserable for some reason.

"She really was upset when he died, she slowly moved on and finally accepted that he was gone."

Sheriff tried to speak but couldn't.

"I know I can't bring back my dad, but I want my mother to be happy again like back in the days when I was younger." Lightning said as he stared to Sheriff's blue eyes.

"You love your mother very much." Said Sheriff.

"I do," said Lightning.

"Just remember that two words in a few days." said Sheriff smiling at him.

"All right, I guess i talk to you later." said Lightning as he turned and headed back into town.

Sheriff smiled at the thought, maybe it's not too late for him for love again.


	8. Doc and the town of MotorTires

**Note**: _Sorry for the late update but I had a block what I was going to next in this chapter. But now I know how to continue on with this story. Thanks again for those who had been Reading and Reviewing_.

_**

* * *

Chapter 8:**_

Doc noticed when he finally arrived in the town of MotorTires, is that the good mid-size town was a quiet and friendly community, a lot bigger then Radiator Springs. As he passed though looking for the Sheriff's office, some of the town's citizens, who Doc was passing, warmly said their hellos before he drove passed them.

"What a peaceful place to live at." Doc said to himself as he continued to drive down on the town's main street. He continued to drive down until he found one of the town's deputies was parked in one of the stalls at the local gas station. Doc took the advantage and went over to the gas station.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Artemis McQueen, is she around here?" questioned Doc as he came up to the deputy.

"I know she came back into town sometime last night, but never saw her anytime today, so I believe she still might be up in her cabin. "She said watching Doc very closely but didn't do anything else.

"Who are you mister and why are you looking for Sheriff?" she asked him nicely as she can be without being a little strict.

"My name is Doc Hudson, I'm her son's Crew Chief." He said.

"So Lightning at long last found a Crew Chief that stayed more then a few races finally." She said.

"Yeah he did." Doc said hoarsely.

"Her cabin is not far from town, take this road until you reach Hopcaps Street, her cabin is on the right." Said the deputy before continuing her conversation with the owner of the gas station.

Doc said his thanks and started driving up the same road she told him to do. 5 minutes later, he found himself at the street sign. He turned right on Hopcaps Street and continued to drive up the bumpy dirt road. He noticed that there was an only two houses on that street, the house on the right of the road was a two garage cabin while the other house on the left was a regular house with three garages.

Doc remembered what the deputy said. "The house on the right." So He drove up to the front door and ranged the doorbell. While waiting for her to answer, one of the neighbors from across the street came out of their house and noticed the older Hudson Hornet on the Sheriff's front porch.

"Well I'll be a human," said the red 1936 Chevy as he rolled over across the street to see the navy blue hornet.

Doc turned around when he heard tires tracks close behind him and saw somebody familiar he used to knew from his past.

"Well I be it has been a long time since the last time I saw you." Said Doc as he drove down from the porch and greeted his old friend and teacher, Doctor Wilbur Carsonton.

"Hudson Hornet what are you doing here in Motortires?" asked Wilbur surprised to see his old student in front of him.

"I'm here to escort Artemis, I mean Sheriff McQueen to her son's wedding rehearsal tonight." Said Doc.

"Lightning getting married? I don't believe it." Said Wilbur.

"The wedding rehearsal tonight and the actual wedding is tomorrow."

"I can't believe that little boy that Artemis had found and adopted is actually getting hitched, I never thought he be that kind of type. So who the lucky girl?" said Wilbur.

"Her name is Sally, she the town's lawyer and owner of the Cozy Cone hotel." Said Doc before the concept of Lightning's past came to mind.

"Lightning is adopted?" questioned Doc.

"Oh yeah, I remember that night Artemis and her husband brought him home after finding him abandon on the motheroad." Said Wilbur.

"Poor kid, I never knew, he never told me." Said Doc with a gloomy expression on his face.

"He was plenty young when they adopted him so I presumed that he doesn't know the truth either, he thinks that they are his actual parents." Said Wilbur again. Both Doc and Wilbur chatted for while not noticing that Artemis had finally pulled up to her cabin and went drove inside.

* * *

Meanwhile

_Back in Radiator Springs_

Everybody was at Flo's enjoying their lunch. Lightning and Sally chatting with the Wedding Planner, Flo was talking to Ramone and the others. Sheriff was sitting alone in the stall next to Lightning and Sally's.

Sally noticed Sheriff sitting in his stall not sipping from his can of oil.

"Anything wrong, Sheriff?" she asked quietly so the others on the other side of him won't hear.

"Thinking about Arte." He said quietly.

"If you really want to talk to her, Sheriff, you should go to her and tell her how you really feel about her." Said Lightning.

Sheriff stared at the red stock car for a few seconds.

"Your right, McQueen" he said as he finished his can and took off towards the entrance of the town.

"What was that about?" asked Flo as she drove up to the engaged couple.

"Going to my hometown and bring my mother back." Said Lightning.

"But I thought Doc went to get her?" questioned Flo.

"He has some business to finish up with her." Said Sally.

"Oh" said Flo as she noticed the love affection expression on his face before he left.

Flo went back to work while the others enjoy their cans talking about the upcoming wedding. While Sheriff speeded off towards the sunset to win the woman that he knew he loved and wanted.


End file.
